Luke Warm
Luke Warm is a minor character in KAZe. He was the off again/on again boyfriend of Becky Travis. He was one of Jane Kami's former classmates who was killed by Lucifer in a casualty. Personal Life Luke was a student who attended The Local Dallisville High School and regularly dated seinor Becky Travis. Although we don't know much about him in advance before his passing, Jane claims that she doesn't like him because he constantly screws his girlfriend over by cheating with her and using her as a means of uptanning sex and money. Appearance We are not told what he preciously looks like, although it is implied that he is quite attractive as a means to get girls, including Becky, to fawn all over him. Relationships Jane Kami (Unknown-2011) Type: Enemies Jane and Luke, overall, haven't interacted much throughout their time together as classmates. Despite this, Jane clearly shows a surprising level of hatred when briefly telling Xavier Kesshō about him in Chapter 9. Her reasoning behind this is because she simply doesn't like the way he treats Becky with little care for her feelings. Luke shows some signs of bewilderment when Jane forces them to stop the car and doesn't seem to angry when she tries to get them out of his car. It's implied that he likes her because of her attractiveness. Becky Travis (Unknown-2011) Type: Boyfriend/Girlfriend Becky and Luke had reutinally during high school, despite him constantly cheating on and using her for his own needs. His constant betraying of her is what possibly led to her extreme hotheadedness and constant denial for what she didn't believe. He was, unoffically, her murderer, as he had accidentally hit her with his car. In his final moments, he didn't seem too torn up by her death as he was fearing for his own life too much to care. Xavier Kesshō (2011) Type: Unknown Xavier and Luke barely interacted before the latter's death, although Xavier did try and fail to save him by shooting at the tires before giving up and rushing to save Jane from getting hit as well. That means, in a way, Xavier is partly responsible for his death. Death On the way out of town to spend the weekend together, Becky and Luke are stopped on Briar Patch Connect by Jane and her new friend, Xavier. While Luke waits in the car, Becky goes to confront Jane and ends of exploding right in her friend's face in her anger. Luke is unable to start the car, until a few minutes later, where the car jerks forward and crushes Becky. As the car continues to speed forward, he finds himself unable to control his own vehicle and crashes into a pole, breaking his lung and multiple bones while narrowly striking Jane, who was in shock at the sight of her best friend dying right before her eyes. He dies of his injuries just moments later, his last sight being that of Lucifer laughing at him.